


I’ll live a lifetime in Hell to spend a day in Heaven with you.

by 0pel888



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pel888/pseuds/0pel888
Summary: In which you wake Levi up with a BJ. Canonverse. Sets place a bit after Kenny & Levi's final encounter.





	I’ll live a lifetime in Hell to spend a day in Heaven with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Because every man loves to be spoiled with a BJ , especially in the mornings. I also really like writing about levi’s dick mmkay, let a girl dream about some fiction cock. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLS READ ME!!! I want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who reacted positively to my first entry. It feels warm and fuzzy in my chest and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I've been a guest with AO3 for a while and some of y'all's work has really helped me in the last couple of stress-filled months, so seeing you respond well to mine fills me with joy. I'm gonna dabble with a few more prompts and then probably make a little series or something, who knows. I have the next month and a half off as I got a new exciting full time adult job (wooooo!) and given myself a vacation (basically just time to be a bum), so I will be quite active and will have heaps of time to dedicate to an actual storyline. Thanks again everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Does this count as a sleep sex kink? Idk whatever I'm tagging it as so.  
> PPS. I have to mention Levi's eyes in everything, I just love them too much. Sorry not sorry.

It was warm, so very warm. You opened your eyes groggily, only to be met with the intense rays of morning sun blaring through the window and onto your bed. You sighed in contempt before closing your eyes and smiling. You’ve been waiting for Sunday all week, and it had finally come. Sunday was the only day the Survey Corps had off, which meant that not only did you get to sleep in, but so did your lover. It was rare moments like these that made you cherish life- the crisp smell of the bedsheets that lingered with the smell of Levi, the distant chirping of birds, the way the sun illuminated the room, the way Levi’s strong arms held you close to him… life was worth living if it meant you’d get to live moments like these.

  
The steady rise and fall of Levi’s chest signified he was deep asleep- an unusual feat for someone as busy, insomniac and stressed as him. Alas, Sundays were the only day he allowed himself to be just a little bit human. Opening your eyes and staring at his sleeping form now, he looked nothing like what he usually looked like on a day to day basis. He looked… peaceful, almost angelic… you reached up one hand to touch the side of his cheek gently, before moving the hand down his neck, bare chest and stomach. Rubbing gentle circles into the flesh of his abdomen, an idea suddenly ran through your mind. You moved your hand a little bit lower, only to find that he was a little bit erect. _Hah, guys and their morning wood,_ you thought, but continued to gently palm his member through his underwear. Usually by now, Levi would have probably woken up, furrowed his brows and said something blunt and rude for your shameless groping, but the previous week had exhausted him more than usual. Not only had he been ambushed by a gang of Interior Military Police whilst facing off Kenny, he was on the run with his squad for days before rescuing Eren and Historia from Rod Reiss. On top of that, he had finally learnt on who exactly Kenny was to him, his last name, and had finally gotten closure on his troubled past. Needless to say, the man was spent.

After a breakdown in your bedroom a couple of days prior, you had taken it upon yourself to mend Levi at least partially back together. This included a few frisky quickies to get the edge off, a long love-making session in the bathtub, new expensive tea leaves from the Capital, and a romantic dinner getaway you planned for the two of you on Friday night-  You were determined to spoil Levi for what it was worth. You knew he was hurting, and so tired, that it only felt right to do everything you could to even just put a small smile on his face. You smiled cheekily as your hand hooked around the waistband of his underwear and pulled down. Moving the covers out of the way slightly, you freed yourself from Levi’s embrace and made your way downwards, until you were face level with his semi flaccid member. Looking up at him once more to confirm he was asleep, you grasped the base with a strong grip, and pumped twice. Immediately you felt him harden beneath your fingertips.

 

Starting a steady pace, you wanted to get him hard enough to put in your mouth- and it wasn’t long until he was fully erect and ready. Although he was still asleep, you could hear him enjoying whatever you were doing to him- confirmed by a few sleepy moans and sighs. Gathering enough saliva in your mouth before licking your lips at the treat before you, your tongue darted out to touch the tip, which was now slightly dripping with pre-cum. Lapping up the juices gently, you used your tongue to do a slow, sensual circle around the head, before running your tongue down the thick vein on the underside of his dick with just enough pressure.

 A soft moan escaped your sleepy mans' lips immediately. You knew just how he liked it, and you were certain you were going to give him the best wake-up of his life. Cupping his balls gently in one hand,  you continued to lap at his cock like a popsicle for a few seconds extra, teasing him to your liking.  You decided it was time, as you opened your mouth and took the entirety of him in with your wetness. The pleasure must’ve been so great, even for someone asleep, that Levi’s body involuntarily bucked up into your mouth. You hummed onto his member as you started bobbing your head up and down steadily whilst massaging his balls with your other hand. You could hear Levi’s breathing become shallower, the steady rise and fall of his chest increasing rapidly as you continued to pleasure him in the best way possible.

Switching your mouth from his cock to his balls, your tongue was doing wonders to his precious jewels as your hand continued where you had left off. You wanted to see him come undone in front of you, you wanted to feel him let go- he deserved to feel all the pleasure in the world after all the shit he had been through. The love you had for this man was unmeasurable, you would do anything for him. One of the greatest and best gifts you could give to him was to make him feel good, and you felt so proud of yourself to know that you were doing just that to him right now, as his body throbbed and turned to fire underneath your very hands. The soft, sleepy moans he had started to voice out had turned into guttural groans, yet he remained very much in a state of light slumber. _He probably thinks he's having a wet dream,_ you thought, as you switched your mouths' attention back to his dick, flattening your tongue against the length and taking him in until his tip hit the back of your throat. You felt his dick pulse, signalling he was close.

  
Mercilessly picking up your pace, you bobbed your head up and down quickly, as Levi’s body met you half way with sloppy bucks. His groans had raised in frequency as he unconsciously chased his own release. A few seconds later, you felt his whole body stiffen, before a loud, husky moan erupted from your man’s chest as he released his warmth into your mouth.

You helped him ride out his intense orgasm, swallowing everything he gave you as you watched his chest rise and fall rapidly. Taking his now flaccid dick out of your mouth, you crawled up his body to eye level, where you were met with a sleepy pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes, half opened but visibly contempt.  
“Good morning baby….” You whispered as you pressed your lips to his, giving him a gentle peck. The corners of his mouth turned up as he closed his eyes again.  
“mmmmm…”   
You chuckled. “That good, huh?”  
He opened his eyes to your remark, giving you a rare, but gorgeous smile. His husky, sleepy voice was the sweetest melody to your ears as he spoke.

“Thank you.”  



End file.
